<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tall boY by Wisp_pepper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827302">Tall boY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisp_pepper/pseuds/Wisp_pepper'>Wisp_pepper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Crack Crossover, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Depression, Inspired, Multi, My First Fanfic, Orphans, Past Drug Use, References to Depression, Stalking, aggressive behavior, mc is a discount version of ranboo, no beta we die like men, oof, think i might accidently ooc characters, uhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisp_pepper/pseuds/Wisp_pepper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>enderman meets spooky spaghetti</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>soon... - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -------- joins the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>chapters will be short, but I promise you they will get longer as we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world outside was gone.</p><p>Not apocalyptic gone.</p><p>Just ‘im really relaxed and I don't want to remember anything right now’ gone</p><p>The old lady was enjoying her cup of joe, in the nice, warm room. Outside, it was raining cats and dogs. It was some-what nice to listen to in the rain.</p><p>As she listens to the rain outside, she can hear puddles splashing coming to a halt suddenly.</p><p>Maybe they fell? Or they saw something. More or less it was just a faint noise and it should be ignored. Sadly, when you don't focus on something, something else has to come. And that something else was a knock from the door.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(The Next Day)<br/>
Oh yeah…<br/>
She has a kid now<br/>
Will, not legally, but it was thrown at her doorstep last night. You know, like those movies where the main character was given to some random family at night while it's raining. </p><p>Yea that's kinda what happened except that this is real life and she needs papers to legally say this is her kid.</p><p>Oh, and the kid looked fucking weird. It was black, not like the people just- creature-wise, it was black. What does that mean? It looked like a stretched fetus. Long arms and legs and a bit bigger than the average baby and Its hands were wide.</p><p>She would have mistaken it for an unusually black and stretched fetus if it wasn't screeching in sheer pain when small drops of water had hit its face.</p><p>But enough talking about that thing, what was she going to do with it?..... </p><p>she'll just wait. play babysitter for a bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. big time crisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>adoption!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"" means vocal talking<br/>example- "I am so dead"<br/>' ' means thoughts<br/>example- 'I am so dead'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was very confusing to take care of this kid. It was stressful, she didn't know what it wanted or what it ate.</p><p>But then it turned out to be easy.</p><p>It was literally just like any other baby.</p><p>Except it can teleport. She lost it a few dozen times.</p><p>Then again it caused less trouble than expected. </p><p>She had waited two whole days before going to the orphanage. But something sparked in her as she looked at the kid again.</p><p> ______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>She had handed the thing to the orphanage and was about to leave, till something in her stomach was pressuring her. What was that feeling?</p><p> Dam</p><p>Was she feeling bad for it?</p><p>Aw shit that sucks, she just wanted to go home and do nothing.<br/>
But feel bad for a fucking monster that could possibly lead her to live the life of y/n? Jeez, sounded both good AND exhausting. But then again, she would be doing a good deed by lessening the population of orphans, but she was already in her mid-thirties. But-</p><p>“Ma’am?”</p><p>The lady flinched.<br/>
“Ma'am you've been staring at the child for five minutes now…..” the young lady behind the desk commented, “are you going to give me the child or-”</p><p>“Can I adopt him?”</p><p>“.... yes but you could've said so-”</p><p>“Minds people changes”</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Minds people changes?” the lady muttered to herself ‘what type of fucking drugs am I on now?’</p><p>Groaning, and now stress from her embarrassment and lack of planning for her now legal child. She had just gone to the nearest baby store to grab a stroller. And thank god she got there because some ASShole thought he could earn money by hitting her car. And now it's in the mechanic's shop.</p><p>Thank god her cousin worked there.</p><p>“.....”</p><p>“ FUCK, I forgot the formula!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>later that day, she takes the kid to McDonald's.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>